


Promise

by lavenderlinks



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm horrible at tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of angst jfdskfj, i didn't edit (what a surprise) so there's probably quite a few mistakes fjsdkf sorry in advance, short and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlinks/pseuds/lavenderlinks
Summary: They don’t know if Fig and Hazel are safe. They don’t know if they’re back in Kakariko, safe and sound like Roon had thought before. The two could be anywhere! Could be stuck in a cage somewhere, scared and helpless and alone. And even if they are safe in Kakariko… Roon had promised. Roon had promised them that the next time that they saw each other, everyone would be safe, their parents would be with them.But now their parents could be dead- or Triton could be lying, trying to scare them, but what if? What if they’re gone, really gone? What would they tell Fig and Hazel? They had promised.
Kudos: 3





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> ahHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

This can not be happening. 

This can  _ not _ be happening. 

Roon feels their hands shaking, feels their heart racing, knows full well that there are panicked tears in their eyes, but they can’t bring themself to move except to clutch the soft wool of their scarf so tightly that their knuckles turn white. They can’t move. They can’t think. 

“No!” they force out. “No no no-” 

This can not be happening. 

Dead. Their parents- if Triton is telling the truth, maybe he’s lying, he  _ has  _ to be lying, they can’t be dead! Roon promised… they promised that they’d bring the rest of their family home. They remember Fig and Hazel’s faces, the day that they left. Scared and pleading for them to stay, or at least be careful. Stay safe, Roon! Come back, please!

They remember that morning so clearly. They remember tying up Fig’s hair, pulling Hazel’s hair into braids like they did every morning. They remember making a breakfast of eggs and rice and carrots and sitting down at the kitchen table to eat as the twins chattered away cheerfully. Like every morning. 

But then they had left. Put on the travelling clothes they had bought- Hylian styled, nothing like the Sheikah garments they were used to- wrapped their scarf around their neck, and they had walked out the door with their siblings at their heels. 

Don’t leave, they had said. Come home safe.

They had kneeled down, taken the twins in their arms, let them cry into their scarf, and they had promised that they would come home. 

“I’ll bring them home,” Roon had promised. “I’ll come back and I’ll bring them home with me. I promise, okay? Next time you see me, it’ll be with Mom and Dad.” 

Then they stood up, pulled their cello case onto their back, gave the twins one last hug, and left. They did look back, being honest. Fig and Hazel had stood at the archway into Kakariko, waving until Roon couldn’t see them anymore. 

Roon had thought that the two would be safe in Kakariko. Everyone in the village could take care of them, make sure they had plenty of food and that they went to sleep at the right time and everything. Make sure they stayed safe. But now… how could they know? Kym’s family had been hurt, had been turned against her! And… 

They don’t know if Fig and Hazel are safe. They don’t know if they’re back in Kakariko, safe and sound like Roon had thought before. The two could be anywhere! Could be stuck in a cage somewhere, scared and helpless and alone. And even if they are safe in Kakariko… Roon had promised. Roon had promised them that the next time that they saw each other, everyone would be safe, their parents would be with them. 

But now their parents could be dead- or Triton could be lying, trying to scare them, but what if? What if they’re gone, really gone? What would they tell Fig and Hazel? They had  _ promised _ . 

They are shaking. They are standing there, still shaking, heart still racing, and it feels like forever has passed but it’s only been a few moments. Vaguely, distantly, they can hear that the others are talking. They can feel the light pressure of Caelum on their shoulder, pressing his head into their hair comfortingly. 

Roon breathes. Their hands still shake, knotted tightly in their scarf, but they are breathing. Caelum nudges them, and they laugh weakly, giving the wyvern a gentle pat. 

They’re scared. They’re so, so scared that Triton is telling the truth. That their parents are… are dead. But they can’t assume the worst, right? They have to stay calm. They’re no help to anyone if they’re panicking. If Fig and Hazel are in danger, if their parents are in danger… then it’s up to Roon to try and get them home safe again. 

Roon’s hands still shake, and they pull their scarf tighter around their neck as they run to catch up with the rest of the group. They’re ready to get out of here. 


End file.
